


Captain and Council

by standingonmytoes



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M, Mulan AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/standingonmytoes/pseuds/standingonmytoes





	Captain and Council

The night breeze tickled her wet hair and sent shivers down her arms. As usual, showering at night did not offer any pleasant favors besides the cover of darkness. But it beat every other chance of seeing Masaoka’s “glory”, so Akane rubbed her sleeves and sniffled back into the campsite. As she walks back to her solitary tent, she comes upon fierce whispering from inside of the captain’s tent that stops her in her tracks.  
  
“Now’s not the time to be talking about our _positions_ , Gino! The rest of the army needs our fighting power. **Did** you forget Sasayama is out there by himself? My soldiers are _more than ready_ -”   
  
Here Akane grins and raises her fist to the air. These are both then quickly dissolved into teeth gritting.   
  
“Your soldiers are not ready, Captain! And you will refrain from calling me that; I am Royal Advisor to the Emperor, and I have the ultimate call. Your soldiers are _not fit for battle_ , and neither are you Captain. What happens if you send these man like child spawns out now and _one of them dies_? Could you live with that? If they’re pathetic and injuried? Could you leave them behin–“   
  
All of a sudden, the sound of a fist slamming on a table erupts and Akane hurries to hide herself as the tent flaps open. There is nary a bush in the vicinity though, so she begins to whistle when Kogami recognizes her standing there. They eye each other until she stops.   
  
“Hey. I’ll hold him, and you punch?” She grins.  
  
“There’s another long day ahead of us. Get some rest, Akihiko.” He sighs as he rubs his neck.   
  
Kogami resumes walking and soon she drops her fists as she notices the droop in his shoulders. “Or not.” She then sees the taunt muscles as he holds his arms. The slow, uncertain paces he takes. His tall physique no longer commanding its space, only encompassing it.  
  
“For what it’s worth, I think you make a great captain! …After all, I only stayed on because of your words in the first week.“   
  
Akane recognizes the smirk forming from his words, even if she can’t see his face. It makes her smile. “Like I said, get some rest, Akihiko.” He continues walking forward and soon relaxs his arm by his sides.  
  
“Uh huh. I saw that,” Kagari states as he appears from seemingly nowhere. “You _like him_.” Akane quickly pivots, taking in Kagari’s slouched silhouette against the tree. Here she begins to laugh.   
  
“Not enough drinks yet to make good jokes, Kagari? Why don’t you share one with me?”   
  
“Nice try, Aki-chan. **Go to your tent**.”


End file.
